Five Nights at Freddy's Superheroes
by Dr.Freemanzach
Summary: There's an update on the first chapter. It's important.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE WE BEGIN…**

 **First off, we use certain characters to represent different things. Here's the guide:**

 **Anything in asterisks is an ACTION. EX. *Jumps***

 **Anything in square brackets are SOUND EFFECTS. EX. [EXPLOSION!] [Gunfire]**

 **Anything in curly brackets is THOUGHT SPEAK. EX. {Noah! Get over here quick!}**

 **Anything in the arrows is a THOUGHT. EX. Well, this is just perfect!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: The only concepts we own are the characters Zach Kane, Kristy Vance, Eric Red, Jen Cross, Rory Howe, and Dr. Howe; and locations like Pleasant City and Howe's base. All other items belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **And yes, Zach is Gordon Freeman, they're one and the same.**_

 **FIVE NIGHTS λT FREDDY'S SUPERHEROES**

 **Chapter One: Us**

ZACH'S POV

So, who likes school? Just about nobody, right? Especially when you have a dumbass in your class. I look around the classroom. Right now, I'm in Pleasant City High School, 9th grade. In my reading room I'm in, I can see five people I'm familiar with. First is Kristy Vance, my girlfriend, who is still taking her reading test at the moment. Next, there's Eric Red, one of my friends who is messing with a small robot model on desk, which I still don't know why he has it. Next is Jen Cross, and she is drawing. I can't see what it is from here, should've bought my glasses (though I don't really need them). Then there's Noah Morrison, he's my best friend, who right now is writing in a sketchbook; probably more of his Warehouse 13 fandom. Finally, there's that jackass… Rory Howe. He used to be a good friend, then some shit happened and now he's an asshole to my friends and I. Me? I'm Zach Kane. Kristy, Eric, Jen, Noah, and I are 16, 14, 16, 15, and 16 (respectively). Rory is 14, which still doesn't explain why he messes with people two years older, though I guess his small brain doesn't process that.

I just wish that things could be easier and more exciting in school. Well, I guess it isn't all bad. I mean it's Friday, and it's 2:29! We're dismissed in one minute.

[School Bell]

Make that right now! Kristy turned in her test and came over. We walked to our lockers, grabbed our stuff, and left. After school, I usually head to my laboratory, and today is no exception! You know, I just realized how different I am from other teens; I mean I live on my own with my girlfriend, I have a laboratory, I work as a security guard, and used to be a physicist. Oh, that… the physicist thing is a long story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Our History**

NOBODY'S POV

There's quite a bit of backstory behind these five people. Zach was a theoretical physicist at the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico. It was 2008, and 16-year-old Zach managed to get a job there. "How?" you might ask; well, Zach knew more physics than any teenager in the world. It was as if he was gifted with all that knowledge. So, personnel at Black Mesa saw him as a great person for the job in theoretical physics. Well, one of the days there, as Zach had put it, "Wasn't his finest hour." Upon loading the new sample into the test chamber, he caused the Resonance Cascade. He did in fact escape from Black Mesa, and he did kill Nihilanth, but he was put into stasis by the mysterious G-Man. Now, here's something you may not have known: The stasis does not age people; they're stuck at whatever age they entered stasis at.

At the time, Kristy was only six years old. Her mother, Azian Vance, was killed in the Resonance Cascade. She was saved from the cascade by the G-Man because she was another piece in his diabolical chess game. This is where Eric came in. During the cascade, the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HECU) wanted to cover up the incident at Black Mesa. Eric Red worked for the HECU at age 16, because at that age, his combat skills were nearly as great as the HECU sargent, so they saw potential in him. Once Eric realized that the HECU was killing the Black Mesa Personnel, he turned on them. He would not allow them to kill for no reason. However, the G-Man got his hands on Eric as well, and put him into stasis.

Caleb Calhoun was a 16 year old (he's now 26) security guard at Black Mesa. He'll be important later. Noah and Jen were 16 at the time they were research associates in Black Mesa. They had to go through the Black Mesa Incident like Zach had to. They escaped, and they were also caught by the G-Man.

Everyone was released from stasis in early 2018, where they had to fight the Combine after the Seven Hour War. Caleb Calhoun helped there. The G-Man fixed everything after all this was done, but has not done anything since. This leaves Zach, Noah, Kristy, Eric, and Jen to believe that he's planning something.

Now, it's April of 2018, and nothing is happening. Surely, this can't just be coincidence, could it? Unless, it isn't; someone IS planning something, and the others don't see it.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: I officially cannot work on this story until maybe June or July, as school is getting in my way a bit. So, until then, I will be working on different stories that are less stressful. You can find them on my deviantart. DeviantART name: Half-Lifer-DrFreeman**


End file.
